Gatekeeper
by fanofallthings2
Summary: Of all things sacred, there must be a gatekeeper to protect it and keep it safe. Summary may suck but, give it a go if you please. I'm striving to keep it between K and K but if it changes I'll note in previous chapter and change the rating.
1. Back Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. Absolutely nothing. I do however own this story, rather it be a great one or a horrific one. All mistakes are my own done in the late night.**

 **Backstory**

Callie was the young, hot, smart, Head of Orthopedic surgery, or at least she was set to be, with one sister, Aria, who was as beautiful and intelligent as she happens to be. Their father, Carlos, a rich father that would buy his children the galaxy if he could but, he was also as religious as they come. When she came to the realization that there was a chance that she could possibly have romantic feelings for women, her father was upset. He was a strict religion of catholic, she couldn't really blame him when she barely understood it herself and she just sprang it upon her father and expected him to be okay with it.

Her mom Lucia was a different story. She immediately accepted Callie for who she was because God is the creator of all things and he makes no mistakes. It was really the opposite of what Callie was expected, she expected the roles of her parents to be reversed because she'd always been "daddy's girl" and they saw eye to eye to 80% of their differences. Callie was one of those prodigy's that knew things at an age that she shouldn't have known them, well at least in society's eyes.

Callie graduated high school at the age of 12 after being homeschooled. She then graduated from Huntingdon College studying Biology at the age of 16. Because of her age, she couldn't get into medical school so soon so she took the time to perfect another gift that she had, singing. Even though her family was wealthy, she wanted to be independent and not have to depend on her family's money and she was of age so she could get a job. So, that what she did, sang and work. There aren't many jobs a 16-year-old could work that wasn't in the fast food area but, her dad owned chains of hotels. She worked for her dad hotel but she earned her own paycheck. When she wasn't working she was with her vocal coach.

She even made time to do medical research and each year she applied to medical schools trying to become the youngest accepted. After three years of continuous attempts to get into medical school, with no avail, she sat her parents down and told them she wanted to join the peace corps. After a year of peace corps, she had been accepted into Harvard University as a medical student, at the age of 20. Her voice sounded amazing, you'd think she was a recording artist her voice was so angelic. She had her own healthy bank account aside from her trust fund that her dad set up and she had experience that some 20yr old's couldn't imagine having.

* * *

Arizona was the young new Head of Pediatric Surgery. She was as closed off as a person could possibly be. She could be the sweetest person you've ever known in your entire existence but, if you get on her bad side, you'll want to forget that you ever even known her name. She had one brother, Tim, who followed in his father's Daniel footsteps in the United States Marines (oorah). Tim was her backbone, no matter how far or close they were together they would always be there for one another. Her mother, Barbara (or Barb as I like to call her) was a supportive parent.

They all were supportive of her when she came out with her sexuality at the tender age of 18. She had suspicions her whole life from wanting to wear her dads clothing to having sexual thoughts about other females when she viewed them. When she told her parents that she was gay, she was so scared that she waited until she was in college to tell them.

Arizona was smart, she had taken core courses that she would need for college in her junior and senior year so that she could go straight into her biology major. When Tim joined the Marines during the time she left for Stanford, she felt lost. Her best friend was off to boot camp and they were miles apart from one another. She loved the fact that he chose to serve the country, he was standing for what he believed in and she couldn't be any prouder of him (even though he was the oldest). She was basically a junior in college at 18, two more years and she'll hopefully be headed to the United Kingdom to study at Oxford. Life was great, she had her family, the little friends she does have, and her passion for medicine.

 *****NOTE: So, what'd you think? This is just something to get me going and hopefully jump right into it the next few chapters or so. I have a somewhat idea of where I want this to go but it has changed like 5x since I've started and I deleted and edited so much. I plan to jump 5 or 6 years into the awesome future so, Callie would be 25-26 and Arizona will be 23-24. If everything stays on track the way its planted in my mind RIGHT NOW, its going to be a good chapter to me. Lets Hope.**

 ******OFF-TOPIC: When reading I always wondered why writers would tease with short chapters less than 500 words, now I know. Especially for people who aren't natural writers (unless its an essay for school LOL). BTW I love you guys you write long chapters and fulfill my awesome desires. K, tell me what you think. Please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Greys.**

 **Chapter One**

 **FOUR YEARS LATER**

Callie was roaming the hospital as she was getting herself familiar with the area. After Harvard, she decided to take the residency program at Seattle Grace. It was a great teaching hospital. Once at the top of others but even the best falls off sometimes. Right now, Seattle Grace was sitting in the top ten of teaching their residents and Callie wanted to be a part of it.

She wanted to help rebuild the hospital back to what it once was. While roaming the floors of the hospital and becoming acquainted, even though she didn't start until the next day, she ran into the Head of Plastics Mark Sloan. Mark being Mark, stared at her for what seemed like five minutes. Apparently, he found what he was looking at very appealing. Not seeing Callie in any type of scrubs that would indicate that she worked there he started,

"Can I help you Ms…." Mark trailed off.

"Torres. Callie Torres, and no you can't help me. I am slated to start my residency tomorrow and I am just trying to get know where everything is floor wise, so I won't be totally lost like the other people that'll be starting tomorrow as well." Callie responded.

Mark smiling said "so, we'll be seeing a lot of one another then huh?"

"Unless your specialty is Ortho, which judging by the nameplate on your door you're not, then I doubt we'll be seeing too much of one another."

"Oh, but see that's where you're wrong. Judging by the same nameplate on that same door, I can have in Plastics for as long as my heart desires." Mark says smiling like a kid in the candy store.

Realizing that he was right Callie backtracked, "ok wait. We are getting off on the wrong foot here so I'll start over. Hi, my name is Callie Torres. I will be a resident starting tomorrow here. I plan to specialize in Orthopedics. I am getting familiar with the surroundings so that I won't look like a complete fool when I start tomorrow."

"Hmm. Well I'm Mark Sloan, Head of Plastics. Cute, funny, good in bed, and anything else that you want me to be. So, tell me, what else do you want me to be?" Mark responded to Callie. He couldn't help it, she was hot. He had to shoot his shot before anyone else had the chance, assuming they hadn't because she was still walking alone.

Trying to hold in her laugh Callie snickered "weellll, let's see." She said holding her chin pretending to think "you could be a woman. Do you think you have that in you?" Mark just looked with his mouth slightly agape. When she realized he wasn't going to say anything she decided to go again "look, don't get me wrong you are cute and if I wasn't boycotting men right now because they are major jerks, I might tell you what you can be for me. But, since I am boycotting men in any sexual way and you seem like a great friend so how about we be friends. We can pick up ladies together, what do you say?"

"That works for me. We are going to be the best friends this hospital has ever had to walk through the doors. But I must warn you, I'm seen as kind of a whore around here because I've slept with majority of the nurses so any rumor you hear it's probably true." He said laughing. Can't hurt to be honest, can it?

Shaking her head chuckling Callie replied, "Well then manwhore, since we are best friends now, what do you say that you finish showing me the ins and outs, and the women you've slept with, of the hospital and we can go and get ourselves a drink or five?"

"Oh, you are so on Torres!" Mark replied.

* * *

 ******Over 4,000 miles from Seattle**

 **FOUR YEARS LATER**

After undergraduate, Arizona and Karma decided that it'll be best if they are put on paused until Arizona returned to States, if she even decided to come back. A month later while at Oxford, Arizona decided that she should free Karma of all things dealing with her. Well mostly she did it for herself. She hated seeing the women there and having sexual thoughts about them. She felt like she was cheating on Karma so she broke up with her. About two weeks after her break up; she started dating Joanne. She and Joanne had been going steady her first two years at Oxford. That is until she popped up at Joanne's apartment unannounced.

She had been suspicious for weeks but thought that was just her brain in overload because she was doubling up on classes to be able to finish before the four year mark. Using the key that her girlfriend gave her Arizona unlocked the door. Walking through the house looking for Joanne she noticed that there was two plates with unfinished pizza on them. Joanne didn't have a roommate. Walking down the hall to the bedroom she heard moaning, 'it can't be' she's thinking to herself. She doesn't really know why she pushed the door open slowly, like it was going to change what she was about to see but she did. When the door opened completely she said,

"Well, I'm glad I remembered the key this morning and didn't have to knock on the door."

Shocked like it wasn't her girlfriend voice that she had become accustom to over the two year period that they've been dating Joanne shrieked "ARIZONA?! What are you doing here? I thought you were working on cells today?"

"Well even if I were working on cells today, would it change the fact that you are cheating on me? And with a man no less?"

Suddenly remembering that there were three people in the room Joanne rushed out of bed and started throwing clothes at him frantically telling him to leave. For a person who had just caught their girlfriend cheating, well ex-girlfriend, Arizona was extremely calm when she replied "no, please don't leave on account of me. The things that I've left over, you can just give them charity whenever you please. And please don't try to contact me and make up some lame excuse that you have on why you were cheating." With that she turned to leave.

Making it back to her apartment Arizona felt hungry. Out of all the things to feel when you've just found your significant other cheating you feel hungry. At that Arizona laughed. She laughed to the point that her friend/roommate came from her room to see what was going on,

"Hey Zona, why are you laughing like a hyena?" Jessica

"You'll never believe this but, I just caught Joanne cheating on me." Arizona replied catching her breath. Jessica looked like a deer in headlights about to speak when she was stopped "with a man and I'm hungry so what are you cooking?"

Okay now Jessica was really confused "wait, you just caught your girlfriend of two years cheating, with a man, and the only thing you're worried about right now is food?"

Thinking about that Arizona paused "well, I feel kind of free. Now I can finish up med school early and not have to worry about spending enough time with a female or worrying about what she's doing. So, yea, I'm kind of hungry. Are you going to cook or would you rather I kill everyone in the building?"

"Yea, okay, let's get some spaghetti going and you can tell me how you're doing so far with graduating early. And help me look for a potential roommate when it does happen."

Arizona was about to reply when her skype started ringing. There was only one person who could be calling her, well actually three people but she was betting that it was her older brother.

"Hey Timmy the Awesome" Arizona grinned.

"Hey baby sis, how are you doing"

"I'm doing fantastic, waiting on Jess to cook us some spaghetti" yelling to the kitchen she also added "Jess could you make some garlic bread too or am I pushing my luck?" She didn't hear the reply because she turned back to her brother.

"That's great Z, look can't talk long but I just found out that after this deployment, I'll be going to Seattle and then I'm thinking of getting out maybe."

"That's great Tim! As you know, I'm doubling down to graduate early. Since you're going to be in Seattle we could both settle there. I'll try to get into a residency program there."

"Sweet. The amazing duo will be back together soon. This deployment is 9 months and then it'll probably take me a few months to get out processed at the duty station and then processed into Seattle. If you're not done by then, I'll be on the lookout for apartments and such and you'll be good to go when you get there." Tim replied.

"Sound awesome. I love that plan. I'll probably be done in the next 18 months" as Arizona heard Tim's commanding officer telling him time was up she snuck in "since I caught Joanne cheating. Bye Tim, love you talk to you next time." And with that he disconnected the call.

Sitting back on the couch Arizona couldn't help but be optimistic about the things that were soon to take place. Sure, she'll be exhausted at some point but that the price you have to pay when you want to graduate early and become a surgeon. Things were looking up for her and she was loving it.

 ****NOTE: I decided to do a four year jump because I really want Arizona to be close during residency. That way she and Callie can be one of those awesome couples that climb their way through the medical field together. I'm not going to kill off Tim in this fic because almost every story I've read he's been killed and I want to see what I can do with him and Arizona still together. I hope it was better this time with the gaps and I'm also going to go back and fix the spaces/gaps to make it a better read for future readers in the back story. Anyways, let me know what you think? Shoot me a PM if you have an idea you'd like to see in the fic!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Greys.**

 **Note: I literally just decided to jump the 18 months to have Arizona done with Med School and on her way to Seattle. I'll try not to do any more jumps any time soon. I also know nothing about doctors so please don't hate me if they aren't "residents" long before I make them "attending." Sorry Callie side is short, I'll try to make up for it next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Callie had become best friends with Mark, just like he stated. She even befriended the twisted sisters, who sometimes were very cool, but they'll never know. Meredith was dating Derek who was married to Addison, Callie's best friend from childhood, who was sleeping with Mark. Meredith has a young sister, Lexie, who Mark was in love but couldn't get close because Derek banned him from even talking to her. Christina was Christina, in love with tequila. She was left at the alter by Preston Burke, after she basically saved his career in surgery. Everybody knew everyone's business around the hospital, it was basically a rumor mill. Callie was enjoying her first year in a half so far, she decided to live across the road from the hospital, on the fifth floor, next door to Mark. Life couldn't get any better. While sitting in the cafeteria, they started discussing the incoming interns,

"so, have you guys heard anything about the new people coming in?" Callie asked.

"Who cares." Replied Christina.

"Um, I care. Maybe there are some fine women coming in who won't hate me or listen to the stories going on about me." Mark chuckled.

"Well I heard there is supposed to be this one chick coming that was really smart, ya know Callie you might not be a prodigal child too much longer. Supposedly she finished med school six months early." Meredith teased.

Callie looked very unpleased "yea sure that's going to happen, I don't remember Aria being in Medicine. If I'm not mistaken she went to law school. Or something as equally boring."

"We shall see, they will be here next tomorrow. I heard she's into PEDs and only applied to be accepted at this one hospital. Out of all the choices she could've had coming from Oxford." Meredith replied.

Hearing Oxford Mark piped up "Ooohhh I hope she bats from the right side. It'll be a major turn on to listen to British accent moan my name."

Shaking her head Callie could only laugh. They've both dated their fair share of women but it was always Mark to treat his women like a piece of meat, especially when he has gotten what he wanted from them, and expect them to be okay with it. So, she replied, "yea Mark, because we don't have enough women in this hospital hating you already. One more won't hurt huh?"

Saved by the bell, Mark looked wide eyed and got up from the table feigning hurt. The other three laughed as they finished their lunch and went their respective ways.

Tomorrow they will find out all they need to know from this female who is supposed to be a prodigal child.

* * *

 ***In the United Kingdom***

Walking into the house after returning from admissions office, Arizona sat on the couch and opened her laptop to call her brother. She was slated to graduate the next month but she didn't want anyone to come because she was slated to start a Seattle Grace in two days, she had done it and was beyond excited. She sat in front of the computer and waited on it to be answered, when he answered she screamed,

"Tim guess what"

"UMMM, you're pregnant?

"What no! Why would you think that?"

"Well you said guess, figured I'll just go with the most ridiculous thing I could think of and you'll just tell me what it is."

"Oh you're such a jack ass sometimes, why am I always so proud to call you my big brother?" before he could answer she cut him off "don't answer that. Anyways, I just found out that I'll be walking tomorrow and I start the internship at Seattle Grace in TWO DAYS!"

"Zona that's great! You know the apartment building I was telling you about is right across from that hospital. I managed to talk the sup of the building to not rent it until you come to look at it, you know because I'm an awesome brother and all, he agreed. I just have to stop by and tell them when you'll be arriving."

"Well I'm leaving a few hours after graduation and since I'm 8 or 9 hours ahead of Seattle and that's about how long the flight is also, I'll probably be there tomorrow sometimes. So, use your charm and ask him if I could come in at say around 5 or 6. That way we can get a drink and I can nap before starting the next day."

"Well Zona, I haven't even told you the best part. Wait for it, the apartment is right across from mine!"

"Dude sweet, it'll be like we're roommates but not actually roommates." After that statement Arizona noticed Tim getting a frown on his face like he was sad, of course she noticed, "Hey superman, what's wrong?"

"Well, I wanted to wait until you get here but I'd rather tell you now instead of you being shocked. Before coming back from overseas, somethings happened, I didn't lose any limbs or anything but it caused me to be medical discharged from the Marines and I'm being rehabilitated at the same hospital." He spoke uncertain of how she'll take the news.

"WHAT!" she shrieked "Why didn't you say anything Timothy Daniel. You know I would've been there in a heart beat!"

"I know, that's exactly why I didn't tell you. I wanted you to stay focused and finish early so you can get here. Mom and Dad knew, they were here to welcome me and even found this place. They stayed for maybe two months, even heard them talking about moving here since we will be here and they have nothing else back home."

"Well I guess I can forgive you this one time. You better never keep nothing as serious as that away from me ever again Timothy Daniel."

"I promise sis. I just didn't want you to worry and I knew you'd hop on the plane and it could've ruined your plans to finish early. I'm sorry I truly am. Hey, when you get here I can take you to the bar a few blocks down, its where all the doctors from the hospital go, and maybe you'll meet some. There's this HOT Latina that plays for your team, she also helps with my rehabbing some, and she lives in the same building, I'm sure you'll meet."

"Yea talk about a bar and women to get me off your case, why don't you? I can't wait to get there. I'm so excited. I'm going to give Jess my phone and iPad so that she could Facetime you guys to watch me walk. Hopefully when she graduates she'll be able to come out to Seattle, it'll be awesome." There was a comfortable silence as needed wanted to hang up the computer when Arizona got a bright idea, "hey Tim, you're home now, go see if the sup is downstairs and I can do a virtual walk through of the apartment"

"Dude, I was seriously thinking the same thing! Let's do this."

They chatted about normal things that siblings would chat about as Tim made his way downstairs to see if the sup was available, to their luck he was. As they were doing the walk through saying what they liked and how spacious it was, Arizona was already sold. Thinking maybe she'll get a roommate that she won't need just somebody to help pay rent because she'll more than likely be in her brother's apartment when she isn't working, he was a great cook after all.

As they finished up and he asked what she thought, she replied "I love it, I'll be there to sign the lease at 4 or 5pm tomorrow if you can have it drawn up. At some point, I'll look for a roommate since there is a 2 beds and baths."

"Great, I'll have things ready for you to go when you get here. I'm going to call some guys to get them in to get fresh paints on the walls and clean it. I'll leave the windows open overnight so you won't inhale too much when you get here." He replied.

"Sounds good to me, nice to do virtual business with you sir." She replied as they said their remarks. Arizona said her goodbyes to Tim and rushed to pack up her things so she could rush to the post office and mail them off. That way she only had to pack a suitcase and maybe a carry on. She could sleep on Tim's couch until she got furniture. She packed everything up and mailed off. A few more hours and she would be a Med School graduate and on her way to Seattle. Yup, things were going great. She could only imagine how things would be in the coming days.

 ****Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. gp21 I know you asked for longer chapters, I hope this was long enough. It was somewhere between 1500-1525 when I finished. bluesky25 and calzonafan123 are the chapters better to read now, or should I make the spaces more? I just started a new job and I'm training now so I apologize if I delay getting chapters out longer. I write the chapters and post them all within the same 2-3 hours. If you guys want even longer I can maybe write two chapters into one and post every other day or so? Let me know. Again, thank you guys so much! This is technically my second fic because I deleted the first one. :(**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Greys.**

 **Chapter Three**

Walking through the hospital on her way to the ER Callie noticed a beautiful blonde. With eyes so blue that they had chance to make the sky and the water fight over dominance. Her blonde locks were golden perfection. Her porcelain skin looked divine and Callie just wanted to run her perfectly manicured hand down her arm. Callie didn't even realize she had stopped in the middle of her walk until her leg started hurting a little and she had to relocate, at that time Mark was coming around the corner,

"Torro! What's up you wonderful human being?" Mark asked. He waited a few beats thinking Callie was just thinking. "HEY TORRO!" he got no response so he decided to follow her eye sight to see just what it was that had captivated the young woman. "HOLY CRAP! If that isn't the finest woman that has ever walked into this hospital then I am not a manwhore." Mark stated.

At that Callie seemed to come back to life, "excuse me, what did you just say?"

Mark looked a little scared because he had never heard that tone of Callie in 18 months. "ummm I said…"

"NO! don't you even finish that sentence. I heard you the last time and if you don't apologize to the God's that made that woman you will regret it. And if I don't hear an apology in the next 5 seconds, I'll make sure that you won't be able to be a manwhore anymore."

At that Mark rushed out an apology "I'm so sorry to the God's that created the woman that Callie has decided to take upon herself to protect for some unknown reason. Please don't let her do whatever is on her mind to end my sexcapades!"

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, do you believe in love at first sight?"

"LOVE!? Now you're in love? Just a couple of months ago I didn't think you would bounce back after Erica. I mean man, no hard feelings but you were down for a while. I lost my best friend. Glad to see you back though but, love?"

"Yes, love. I just wat to know everything about her."

"Wow Callie. I must say I've never saw you like this."

"Yea well I've never seen her a day before in my life. I've gotta get to know her. It's a must."

"Well then let's make it happen captain." Mark said all ready to go get his best friend her woman.

"No, I can't I'm scared. What if she can see that I'm already in love with her? Oh my God I sound like a fool. In love with a woman and I don't even know her name." Callie said pitiful.

Yes, Mark had never seen Callie like this. It's a rare scene and for some reason he wanted to see her like this all the time. It was a best friend's duty to make sure said friend is completely and utterly happy even if it makes you want to hurl. While Mark was total torn in between in just going over and get the woman's name and encouraging Callie to go herself. Just when he was about to drag her over to the woman a familiar man walked through the door.

"Zona! I told you that you didn't need to go to the information desk. I've been here for months and I can show you around this entire hospital. Even introduce you the nurses, doctors, and anybody else."

"Tim how could you possibly know everyone in this hospital? Better yet, I can you tell me where to go in the next 25 minutes to report for my shift? Wait, why are you?"

"Oh, I can tell you because I'm basically always here. I told you, I come here for physical therapy and the staff is so friendly you can't help but get along with them. And I can tell you where to go because I always creep around and spy on my hot doctor, Doctor Torres you know the Latina I was telling you about? Anyways, I see her go in the room all the time and I bet if you go there someone can tell you where you need to be?" He responded so proudly.

"HMM yea maybe you're right, so I'll head there now. See you, I hope that you have a great appointment. If I ever see you again in the next year, since I'm signing over my life to save tiny human, I'll be glad to have to hear about this appointment." Arizona walked off towards the direction Tim told her.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see me around, since you're crashing on my couch until you get furniture. Which reminds me, don't forget to put up ads to ask anyone if they would like to be your roommate in the future." Tim responded.

After the good byes between Tim and Arizona, both going in respectful ways, Tim went to the elevator to head to the 5th floor for his therapy. In the process, Callie headed towards the elevator as well leaving Mark to conniving ways.

"Hey Tim, how are you today?"

"Oh, hey Doctor Torres, I'm doing great. Looking forward to having an awesome therapy so I can get back out there and be a rebel like the old days. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. As a matter of fact, let me tell you a little about my morning. See I was heading towards the ER and happened to be close to the information desk when I heard a familiar voice telling someone that he could tell her how to get to the room that doctors go to because he has the tendency to stalk his HOT doctor. Know anything about that?" Callie asked smiling mischievously.

"No no, I know absolutely nothing about that. Who did you hear saying that I wonder?"

"I don't know. He was about 6'3, blonde, I would say hot but I've seen someone hot and I don't think I am comfortable saying any man is hot after seeing her." Callie said forgetting who she was talking to.

"Hmm would said woman be about 5'4, also blonde, and look like she's full of herself?"

"I wouldn't say she's full of herself because I don't know her but, spot on with the rest of it."

"Well, that woman that you saw happens to be my baby sister." Tim replied smiling. "You know, I told her about you. I'm so sure when I introduce you two she'll be so smitten with you. I promise you she's a great person."

"Yea, I'm sure she is. But, I don't want you to introduce us. I mean, wow Tim, she's beautiful. I should do all the work. Anything to get to know her. You introducing us would be good and all but we will eventually meet. She's a doctor and I'm a doctor. I do appreciate it though and just to be sure, when we start dating I do have your permission right?"

"Certainly, Doctor Torres, you've been a great person to me and you seem like a great friend outside of the hospital."

"While we are on this topic, get rid of the Doctor stuff, it's Callie. I'm no longer your doctor, well officially. I'll stop by in sometimes when I see you're here."

"So be it then, Callie. Well here's my floor, time to get this hour over with and get to feeling like my old self."

"Yea see around Tim." Callie stated as the man was getting off the elevator.

Hitting the 1 button go back to the first floor so that she could go to the intern's locker room for some unknown reason that she has yet to think of so that she could see the blonde bombshell she had her eyes sit on. Just so happens, as she was getting off the elevator she bumped into said bombshell.

"oh, I'm so sorry." Callie said

"No, I'm sorry. My name is Arizona by the way." Said the voice and Oh my GOD even the voice is angelic. "hey, are you okay?" Arizona still got no answer, "okay never mind then, see you around." She said leaving.

Callie didn't even notice Arizona talking to her. She only realized it when she saw the elevator doors closing. "Dang it Callie, what is wrong with you? Ugh. Until next time Arizona. Until next time." She thought.

 ****NOTE: Sorry it's late and probably short to some. I really tried to go longer. Tell me what you think? How'd you like the way this chapter is written as opposed to the others. THANKS FOR READING AND THE REVIEWS.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing of Grey's belong to me.**

 **(Guest Review) I fixed the orthopedics with orthodontist in the 2** **nd** **Chapter. I don't know how I missed that. Thanks!**

 **Chapter Four**

It's been a week since Callie has seen Arizona. A week. How was a person supposed to survive that long without seeing the love of their lives? It's impossible. Callie was sitting in the lounge reading a magazine since she had some down time. Mark was busy doing whatever it is Mark does. The last time she had heard from or saw him, he was freaking out over Addison-Montgomery Forbes coming into town. Callie didn't want to tell him the she's familiar with the lady. I mean it's kind of hard to not be familiar with someone that you practically grew up with. You know how the saying goes "rich families always know other rich families." Addison was smart but she didn't finish school like Callie did, Addison was also a few years older than she was, regardless, they were great friends. It was that point that Addison walked into the lounge,

"Big shot! What are you doing down here with those of us that are less than you?" Callie teased standing up to hug her friend.

"Oh, you know, just had to get away from Mark. I swear that man is sex crazed. I told him that it was over and that I was only trying to make Derek mad, clearly that didn't work, but he still won't let go." Addison responded irritated.

"Oh, don't worry he'll let go soon. And if not, I'll just remind him that Little Grey will really want nothing to do with him. He's been hellbent on getting with her. I mean he's thinking of relationships and white picket fences. Kind of strange honestly."

"And just who is Little Grey?"

"Oh, that's just Meredith's little sister. She came to work with her one day and will soon be coming her to join her big sister. She visits a lot though, they just found out about one another and want to get to know each other. Plus, she gets a bonus getting her name around the hospital already." Callie shrugs.

At that point Callie zoned out as she viewed the blonde she's been anticipating meeting again, walk into the room. Addison was looking very confused. She's never seen Callie zone out like this. And you have a very confused Arizona

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Arizona asked Addison.

"No. But I've known her all my life and I've NEVER witnessed this before. It must be new."

"Yea it happened last week too. I bumped into her getting on the elevator. Started introducing myself and she just stared like that. Do I have something embarrassing on my face?"

"No. You're actually kind of gorgeous." And then a light went off in Addison's head. "Ooooohkay, now I do know why she's acting like that."

"Why?"

"Never mind it, she'll be okay. Tell me, why is there an intern in the lounge?"

"One, I think the interns and residents share a lounge room now. Interns are just too busy doing scut work or charts to even come in here. Two, I managed get on your service today. I want to know everything about the tiny humans and you get to the tiny humans before they are tiny humans. Figured I'll learn all I can from you now. Who knows when you'll actually be returning." She responded perky.

"Are you going to be this perky the entire time you are on my service? If so, whoever you conned into switching with you will hate you until you are dead."

"Pretty much and it won't be the first time someone has hated me for a lengthy period. Either I'll get over or they will. Whichever comes first." She smiled.

"Great." Addison replied sarcastically. "How about you go get started and by the time I get there, I want a rundown on everything that you've done. Which better be the entire patient list I have to see today." With that the blonde took off.

As soon as the door closed Callie came out of her shell and was met with a cocky smiling Addison.

"So, want to tell me what that was about?"

"What was what about?"

"Oh, so you really want to play this game? What was that about? You know you zoning out when the perky blonde happened to walk into the room."

"Ooohh that? That was nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me. Looked like someone has a crush. And if you don't stop zoning out like that when she comes around you might miss your chance to get to know her." Addison said.

"Ughh. I saw her last week. Her first day. Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I didn't. Not until I saw her. But, every time I've seen her, that happens. What am I even going to do?"

"Wow. You got it bad. Do you know anything about her?"

"I know her brother. He was my patient for a while when he came back and needed surgery. Now he belongs to the therapy guys. I still check on him from time to time though. OH! Her brother is HOT and the sweetest guy you'll ever meet."

"Judging by the way she looks, I expect nothing less. Anyways, since you turned into a lovesick child. Arizona is on my service while I'm here. Something about her wanting to learn from one of the greats. Her words not mine. Do you want me to talk you up?"

"No. Her brother was going to do that and I declined him as well. I just feel like I should be the one to get us there though, you know? Like, I want to do all the hard stuff. I feel like it'll make the love that much sweeter."

Addison threw her head back laughing uncontrollable "you really do have it bad. Does Mark know about this and if he did why didn't he warn me beforehand?"

"Yea Mark knew about it. He was the first, actually. But, he doesn't know that I know you. You can imagine the look on his face when he finds out?" Callie said smiling.

"Oh, you're evil. I got to head up get started. Arizona should be done by now." Addison said walking out of the room before she stopped. "Hey, are you allowed to do surgeries solo yet?"

"Not completely solo. I am actually further along than anyone I came in with but Chief Webber won't allow me to be seen that way. Something about he doesn't want to discourage others. I'm actually his favorite to take Head of Ortho when I've got the attending belt under for a year or so." Callie stated proudly. No one knew that about her, not even Mark. It felt good to tell someone she knew wouldn't run around singing it to the entire hospital.

"Sweet. I'm so proud of you. I bet your parents were when you told them as well. So, how does the surgery thing go?"

"Well, since the attending in Ortho is kind of blah and like to do dinosaur methods the Chief has to be notified when I'm going into surgery with someone so he can be there and overlook."

"Great. So, if I get anything ortho. I'm calling for you and the Chief. I plan to put you in the perfect spot to do all of the work you're so adamant on doing." Addison replied and left the room.

Callie once again was left alone to her magazine. It was closing in on lunch so she decided to head down to the café and meet up with Mark there. He never missed a lunch unless it was urgent and he always went at the same time. If he wasn't there, she would just eat with Meredith and Christina, you can always count on those two for a couple of laughs.

* * *

Forty-five minutes into lunch and Callie receives a page from maternal and fetal. 'Oh my GOD it's about to GO DOWN!' Callie thought to herself as she prepared to get up. It wasn't a 911 page so she didn't have to rush there. As she made her way to the ER she bumped into Chief Webber.

"Good afternoon Dr. Torres, I haven't seen you around much today. How have you been?"

"I've been good Chief, you know me; keeping my head to the ground trying to go unnoticed. Where are you headed?"

"Got a page from maternal and fetal. Weird, but hey when the Chief is called the Chief must answer."

"Dang it." Callie thought. She forgot she had to have Webber in order to do unofficial attending stuff. "Um Chief before you get there, I kind of told Addison what we talked about. I know I shouldn't have but she won't go around running her mouth like some high school kid and I am so sorry."

"So, that's why I'm being paged?" He asked and got a head nod for an answer. "Don't worry about it Torres I'm sure everything would be just fine. Keep it up and I might have to go through a lot of paperwork to get you to take those boards early." He said proudly.

As they walked into the room Callie prematurely forgot who was going to be in the room until she saw the blonde woman. She was saved by Addison's voice before she went too far under,

"Dr. Robbins, tell Dr. Torres and Chief Webber what we have here."

"26-year-old female. 30 weeks pregnant. Was trying to pick up something off the edge of the stairs when she slipped. Luckily, she didn't fall stomach first. As she was trying to get up she noticed that it was painful to walk on her left foot." Arizona stated.

"Thank you, Dr. Robbins. Okay Gabi, I'm going to examine your ankle and you just let me know what is painful."

After about 20 minutes of examining Gabi with the other doctors small talking around her, it's why most people preferred Callie as the surgeon they had to call upon in ortho, she got the work done regardless of the minute things going on around her.

"Okay Gabi, look like it is a tear (grade 3) but I would need to get X-Rays to confirm it. If X-Rays confirm I would try to get you in for the quickest appointment we have so you can get back on your feet before the little one is born. I'm sure Dr. Montgomery will tell you all about her being there and I will come brief you after I get the X-Ray results back. Until then, I'm going to get them to set you up a room. You'll be staying here overnight."

After getting everything situated. Callie stepped aside to talk to Webber and Addison. They talked about if Webber was going to be in the OR while the surgery was happening. Webber declined and said that he would be in the gallery putting his trust in Addison to oversee Callie and be the big boss. This was huge for Callie because it was the first time that he was going to be in the gallery instead of the OR, instilling major trust in Callie's capabilities.

After getting the results of the X-Ray's back. Callie set up the surgery for 10am the next morning. Addison schedule was clear and Arizona was clear to do whatever it was Addison was cleared to do. Addison informed Arizona that she would be scrubbing in and keeping an eye on the baby, she was purely there for back up. She also told her to get with Callie to do any prepping that would need to be done for the next morning. Hearing this Callie realized that Addison was about to leave her alone with Arizona and right now, she didn't know if she could handle it. It was too much. At least she thought so.

 ***NOTE: HOLY CRAP! My longest chapter yet! I'm so proud of me. Next chapter they will finally be getting somewhere. I don't know how long this is going to go on or where it's going (like I previously mentioned) I write and post the chapters the same day when I do update. So, if there is ANYTHING anyone would want to see let me know. All mistakes are mine.**

 ***NOTE 2: If you hadn't noticed, I know absolutely NOTHING about medicine other than some of the doctors are absolutely stunning (nurses too). So, I'm kind of going on my own terms here and hope I'm not offending anyone in the medical field with the way I'm doing this. Thank you for the reviews, follows, favorites, and for reading. Send me PMs, I'd love to chat sometimes.!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Grey's.**

 **\- SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. LIKE I PREVIOUSLY SAID, I STARTED A NEW JOB AND IM NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE MY CELLPHONE OR ANYTHING REALLY. I GOT AROUND IT AND STARTED TAKING A NOTEPAD SO I CAN WRITE CHAPTERS AND UPLOAD. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS!**

 **Chapter Five**

Arizona looked at Callie for a while. She was half expecting her to freak out or not say anything like the previous encounters. Arizona hadn't had the chance to tell her big brother all about the hot Latina she had come across. She also was upset that he hadn't mentioned her before since he claimed that he was the guru of the hospital and could tell her how to get places along with knowing everywhere there. She couldn't wait to tear into him once she had the chance. She was so far lost in her thought that she didn't hear the Latina saying anything.

"Arizona, are you listening?" Callie asked.

"Yes, I was listening. But, for the sake of it, can you repeat it?" She smiled. Seeing Arizona smile, Callie was ready to hand over her heart and soul. She sweetly smiled back and said, "I was saying that we would get started around 1030 tomorrow and since Addison gave you to me…." Callie paused and fumbled over her words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that I meant since Addison told you to get with me…." She stopped again and dropped her head to her chest. She couldn't believe that she was acting this way again. Well, at least she's talking this time.

Seeing Callie look embarrassed and flushed Arizona took her chance. I mean who wouldn't when a woman as beautiful as Callie was standing in front of you blushing. "You know you can have me any way you like" Arizona said while shaking her head not believing that she had just let that come out of her mouth and it was so CHESSY! Callie couldn't really believe she had heard that. Arizona Robbins was possibly flirting with her and said that she could have her any way that she wants. Was Arizona flirting? There was only one way to find out. Callie knew how to drive women crazy so she did her signature move and dropped her voice a few octaves,

"So, you're telling me that if I want you, tonight, in my bed, I could, have you?" Callie asked smiling.

It was that moment that Arizona realized that maybe she had taken it a little too far. There were things no one knew about her and half of the reason why she wasn't upset when she caught Joanne cheating on her. I mean she can't expect people to be totally okay with it. It was a new generation and society had deemed it not cool. Arizona looked shocked, mouth half open, eyes wide "hmm maybe… maybe we could umm…"

Seeing Arizona trip over her words had Callie thinking that she probably misjudged the entire situation so she cut in to stop Arizona, "So, like I was saying earlier. We could get started around 1030. I know you've been working crazy hours so I was thinking of leaving now since it is close to 6pm and you can be here to do the prepping before we get started at 1030. Gives you plenty of time to sleep and get energized. What do you say?" she rushed out.

"That'll be great. I didn't realize I needed rest until you just mentioned it. Thank you so much." Arizona said seeming to have bounced back pretty quickly from the situation.

With mutual understanding the two, Callie nodded and began to walk off. Closely behind was Arizona. Callie was freaking out asking herself why Arizona was following her. Clearly, she didn't like her and misjudged the situation, she'd have to apologize for that tomorrow. Then she remembered that they were heading to the same room to collect their belongings. Just so happens that they both finished at the same time and left the building together. When they got to the exit door Callie said "Well Arizona, I'll see you tomorrow for our first patient together. You have a nice night."

Before Arizona could even respond Callie was already making her way across the street to the apartment complex. Again, leaving Arizona speechless because that was her building. What was Callie doing going into her building. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Tim did tell her about Callie, only he down played her beauty. She couldn't believe it, a whole week she had KNOWN OF Callie. She waited by the door a while longer because she wanted to give Callie a chance to get through the building and up to her floor. The woman seemed disappointed earlier and she didn't want to further do anything to ruin her night by having her think she was being stalked.

* * *

After about five minutes of waiting, Arizona made her way across the street to the apartment complex. Before she even opened the door good she screamed, "Timothy Daniel Robbins!"

"Sheesh Zona, I'm right here. At least get into the door good before you start yelling. You know maybe you won't have to yell."

"Shut up and tell me the name of the Latina that you were telling me about before graduation."

"Oh, that would be the beautiful Dr. Torres. Why?"

"One, you're an idiot and I hate you right now. Two, next time you describe her to someone don't forget to mention that she has the ability to stop the world with her smile. You totally down played her beauty dude."

"Um no I didn't."

"Um yes you did. The woman is breathtaking for crying out loud TIM! I met her last week, didn't know her name. She just happened to bump into me getting off the elevator and she just stared at me. Today, I somehow conned one of the poor interns into letting me get his service with Addison Montgomery and it happened again. The icing on the cake? I have a surgery with her in the morning."

"Well, that's great, right?"

"No, it isn't great."

"Want to explain why it isn't great oh wise one?"

"Because, while she was having an embarrassing moment talking to me, my genius but sometimes stupid brain got the idea to flirt with her. When she responded, I shut down." Arizona said looking shamed.

"You did NOT!"

"I did too. I wasn't expecting the words that came flowing out of her mouth. I felt like I was against the ropes taking a pounding."

"Wow, the great Arizona, speechless. I never thought I'd see the day." Tim said smiling.

Arizona let the could be insult go because now she had the opportunity to tell her big brother something that she'd be afraid to say because she just knew deep down she would get ridiculed.

"Tim, while we're on this subject there's something I want to tell you. And I know it may seem as a shocker to you but it's really important to me." She took a deep breath and smiled "I'm a virgin."

"You're a virgin?" Tim asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm proud of it too. Dad always taught us to be a good man in the storm. I want to be that good man that saves herself for the person who she will marry. I know I probably won't be her or his, I know I've never dated a man but just to throw that in, first but, I'd like for them to be my first. It's sacred once it's gone, I'll never be able to get it back." She said proudly.

"Wow Zona I'm so proud of you for standing up for your beliefs. I'm proud to be your big brother and to support you from this day on, I vow abstinence."

"Tim, you don't have to do that. This is me. I don't want you to have to go through all of the things I've been through in relationships because of sex."

"Yes, I do. You're my baby sister and I'm supporting every aspect of your life."

The two shared a sibling loving tight hug and shed a few tears. Arizona wasn't expecting that to come out of her confession. As they pulled a part Tim said,

"I should probably tell you that your first day, the same day you ran into Callie, she had told me that she wanted to be with you and even though she didn't know when or how, she asked for my blessing and I said yes."

Arizona sat there staring at him. Looking like she was ready to cry and slap Tim all at the same time. She couldn't believe this. What would she do now?

* * *

 **NOTE** So what do you think? Was it worth the wait? I have a favor, someone who is very good at writing surgery fic, could you help me out? I know I probably won't do all the research probably and it'll be Thursday or Sunday before I get around to another chapter. If you guys don't mind. I could disregard going in depth of the surgery aspect and if that's the case, I already started on the next chapter and could possibly post in the next two days.**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN GREYS. A PRE-NOTE (OTHERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER) I WAS THINKING THAT IF I AM GOING TO NOT POST FOR LONGER THAN A WEEK, ILL JUST UPDATE MY BIO SO CHECK THERE. I DON'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE UPDATE A STORY AND ITS ONLY A UPDATE OF HOW MUCH LONGER THEY'LL BE GONE AND NOT A NEW CHAPTER (I BE ROYALLY PISSED) SO I'LL JUST UPDATE MY BIO ON THE PAGE TO NOT DISCOURAGE ANY READERS. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PREVIOUS REVIEWS AND ALL THE NEW FAVS AND FOLLOWS.**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Arizona looked at Tim in disbelief, "What do you man she told she wanted to be with me?"

"WELL, she heard me talking to you before your first day and when I got on the elevator she come on. Started asking questions and told me. I told her that I would introduce you two and she declined. Said she felt as though she should go through the hard work. You're worth it."

Arizona was stunned learning this. She can't believe it, Callie wanted her. Little ol Arizona Robbins, the girl no one wanted anything to do with because of her lack of sexual intercourse. All she had to do was play her cards right and hope that what happened earlier in the day would be long forgotten. She'll get a chance, keep it simple and just tell her the truth. Tell her why she froze up. If it was one thing that Arizona hated, it was liars; she couldn't lie to Callie when she hated them herself. As much as she would hate nothing being able to have a chance with Callie, she would just have to suck it up and somehow learn to be her friend, eventually. She looked at Tim afterwards, "and you just let it go?"

"Well yea. She seemed determined and if it's one thing that I've learned from being her patient, it's when she is determined to do something; she will do it. Luckily for us, since you got ahead of yourself, she said we should be friends since I'm no longer her patient."

"Yea lucky us. Anyways, thank you for telling me, I'm glad that we can have this type of bond between us. I can't really be mad that the woman wants to pursue me and that you respected it. Let's just hope that she is still interested tomorrow. I think I am going to try to get her. Goodnight butthead."

"Goodnight Beavis" Tim replied. And with that Arizona was off to shower and bed. She was thankful for the extra time off. She hadn't really had a break trying to make it in the hospital but being Addison's shadow, she had an inclement thought that it wouldn't take too much longer to make a name for herself in the hospital.

After a well night of rest, Arizona came out of slumber around 0930 to start getting prepared for the day and things that were soon to come. She wanted to get an early start so that there wasn't the possibility of running into Callie on her way to work but she also didn't want to be late for her for her first surgery. In the words of Ice Cube "today was a good day" well it will be a good day when it is all said and done. Putting on the finishing touches Arizona walked out of the room, "okay Tim, I am about to head to the hospital. Be on the lookout for my furniture please, I can't wait until I can leave this mancave."

"Yea, you say that now but you'll be back. They always come back."

"Surreee bro. BOLO okay don't get too caught up and then we'll discuss this coming back thing you are so stuck on."

"Did you forget that I am the cook so yea, you'll be back." He knew he had gotten his point across when he heard the door slam. He burst out laughing because he truly couldn't believe that his sister was once again within living distance of him and he loved it.

* * *

Arizona pushed the down button on the elevator to start the journey to the hospital, as the door open she became face to face with the Latina of her thoughts. 'Really? Already? This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I am not prepared for this just yet.' Arizona thought. "UMMMMMM"

"Wait, you live here too?" Of course, Callie already knew that part but she wasn't about to let the blonde know that. "Are you getting on or not? Can't really hold this elevator open too much longer." She immediately asked after her last question, not giving the woman time to answer the first question.

"Yea yea, I am. And yes, I do live here also. Hopefully moving out of my brother's apartment into my own sometime today or tomorrow. Or you know, my next day I have more than 5 hours off. Good morning, how are you?"

"I am doing well, and you?"

"Well rested. I really enjoyed having the time off, so thank you again."

"No problem. Listen, I am sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have assumed that you were flirting and interested in me. I hope you accept my apology and that we could be friends. I really am sorry and it won't happen again."

Twice in less than 24hrs, Arizona was once again shocked. The words that just came out of Callie's mouth were not the words that she was expecting to hear. Gosh why couldn't she just have thought before talking yesterday. Everything could be so different. Here she is preparing herself to tell the woman about yesterday and said woman is standing here apologizing for her screw up. Callie probably wasn't even interested in her anymore, hoping that's not what it was Arizona responded the only way she thought was possible, "don't worry about it Callie and of course we can be friends." Those are not the words that Arizona wanted to be saying but had to suck it up and just let it flow.

* * *

As the two women made it to the hospital and prepared for the surgery, Callie couldn't help but notice that the woman was not her usual perky self that she usually is. She didn't want to say anything though because she didn't want to scare the woman off from being her friend. She had already taken care of the possible suitor part so being a friend she would have to stick with. The women washed their hands and entered the OR, Callie noticed the nurse Colleen who has always had a crush on her in the room. Maybe she'll give the woman a chance "Hi Colleen, how are you this morning?" Callie asked.

"Hello Dr. Torres, I am doing well this morning. Happy to be here and be of assistance to my favorite Dr." she replied.

"Well that's good then." Callie replied. Subtly, she bent down and whispered in her ear 'find me sometime today. There is something I would like to ask you.' Colleen smiled and nodded her head in assistance. Arizona stood off to the side looking heartbroken as Callie whispered in the woman's ear. She didn't think she had the guts to be Callie's friend. She had to jump out in front of this thing. At least tell the woman and let her decide for herself.

"Good morning Dr. Montgomery" Arizona spoke. But before Addison can reply Callie clapped her hands and with a big wide smile she said, "well let's get this party started people."

As the surgery went on, Callie couldn't help but steal glances at Arizona. She didn't want to go on a date with Colleen but if Arizona didn't want her she had to move on. As Callie was stealing glances at Arizona she would sometimes find Arizona already looking her way and quickly diverting her gaze elsewhere when the woman would look. Arizona had made up her mind to tell Callie after the surgery and she would not be deterred. She had to tell the woman. As Callie began to really pay attention to her work she began softly singing..

 **Do you ever think**  
 **When you're all alone**  
 **All that we could be?**  
 **Where this thing could go?**  
 **Am I crazy or falling in love?**  
 **Is it real or just another crush?**  
 **Do you catch a breath**  
 **When I look at you?**  
 **Are you holding back**  
 **Like the way you do?**  
 **'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**  
 **But I know this crush ain't going away**  
 **Going away**

The woman had a beautiful voice and captivated Arizona. She was certain of her decision to tell Callie today, immediately after this surgery. She had to get her voice out there. She shouldn't have even accepted Callie's apology because there was nothing to apologize for. As the surgery came to an end Arizona heard Addison tell Callie what a great job she had done. She didn't even need to be in the room because Callie catered to the pregnant woman and not even a machine went off on the baby. Arizona had forgotten that there were people in the room altogether that just how captivated she was with Callie. When the two friends finished their conversation Arizona approached Callie,

"Excuse me Dr. Torres, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Is it important or could it wait until later in the day?"

"Well, that depends. If you're looking at the personal side, then yes, it is important. But on the professional side, no it's not important and can wait until later." Arizona said. Addison was looking at Arizona absolutely stunned, she could see the confidence she had when she approached Callie slowly fade away with every counter question Callie asked. And then when she heard,

"Well in that case, I'll page you when I'm free. You should check on the post op and I have other stuff that need my attention." Callie said. And with that one statement, Addison watched Arizona slowly nod and walk away defeated. She heard a question being directed towards her but, she was still watching Arizona walk away with her shoulders slumped so she really wasn't paying attention to what the question was. She jogged to catch up with Arizona. "Dr. Robbins, wait up."

 ***SO, WAS IT WORTH THE WAIT? NO ONE MESSAGED ME ABOUT WANTING FULL DETAILS WITH THE SURGERY SO I JUST DID MY BEST. SORRY ITS SO LATE WITH WORK AND THEN SOME OF MY FAVORITE FICS WERE BEING UPDATED, I WAS JUST BEING SELFISH. I DID REALIZE IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE TO WRITE OUT THE STORY BEFORE TYPING IT (AS I DID WITH THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST) BECAUSE I ALWAYS END UP CHANGING THE CONTENT WHILE WRITING LOL. A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS:**

 **1\. LET CALLIE GO ON THE DATE WITH COLLEEN?**

 **2\. HAVE ADDISON DATE ARIZONA AS A "HELP CALLIE GET HER HEAD OUT OF HER ASS"?**

 **3\. HAVE TIM AND ADDISON DATE (AT SOME POINT)?**

 **4\. HAVE TIM AND TEDDY DATE?**

 **NUMBER ONE AND NUMBER TWO WILL PROBABLY RUN OFF EACH OTHER.**

 ****ANYWAYS, ARIZONA SHOULD BE IN HER OWN APARTMENT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH A SURPRISE COMING HER WAY.**

 *****THE SONG IS CRUSH BY DAVID ARCHULETA (THE CHORUS)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I own nothing of Grey's Anatomy, just the sucky writing. LOL. Thank you to Calzonafan123, AZsgirl and the one guest for leaving a review on the last chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

Arizona walked off defeated but, not losing hope. She was caught up in her thoughts about how she was going to get Callie to actually listen to her that she didn't hear Addison calling her name,

"Dr. Robbins, wait up." She finally heard.

"Oh Dr. Montgomery. Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts and didn't hear you. What is it that you need?"

"What is going on with you and Cal…" she caught herself "Dr. Torres?"

"A long story that I am sure I wouldn't want to talk to her best friend about." She replied. After thinking for a second she also responded "actually, it isn't a long story, just a long misunderstanding."

"I know I am Callie's friend but, I don't agree with what she just did so you don't have to worry about me saying anything to her regarding that. I understand if you don't want to talk to me though. If not, I can go back to my plan A."

"What was your plan A?"

"To make sure that my resident is fine and then go find my idiot of a best friend and possibly slap her around a couple of times. Ya know, to see where her head is and all."

"Oh. Well, maybe don't leave any bruises on her because she's beautiful and I'd hate to have to hit my Attending in the face with a brick because she did something I didn't approve of. Anyways, you heard Dr. Torres; I better get to checking on this post op and whatever else it is that you have waiting for me."

With that, both women went their respective ways. Addison headed to find Callie and Arizona headed to check the post op patient. As Arizona thought about it, Addison didn't really say that she had anything for her to do so that means she'll have to walk around and look for her later, which she was already regretting. Addison on the other hand was walking and berating Callie the entire time. She can't believe that Callie just treated the blonde that way especially after the way she had been swooning over the lady. What could've possibly happened to have Callie go from hot to cold in one day?

Addison was about to walk into the lounge when she saw Callie pacing a hole into the floor. She watched the Latina for at least five minutes before she decided to walk in. When she walked in, her plan was to berate her best friend but, when she actually got in and saw the look on her face, she could tell that the woman needed her right now. She didn't have time to berate her. When she walked in she started with,

"I hope the new hole you're about to put in the floor has something to do with the way you just treated the blonde you've been swooning over, whom you just treated like trash. Otherwise, its pointless."

"Now is not the time for your jokes. I had to do that to protect myself. I was damn near close to in love with the woman already, not literally, but still. You wouldn't understand."

"Hmm now that's strange. Arizona said something vaguely similar to that. Except, she said that it was a long misunderstanding. I wish someone will help me understand."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you but, only because I am totally confused and I don't know what exactly to do. So, yesterday, after you left us to it, we actually spoke. Like, words coming out of my mouth and not just jumbled up words either. Well she flirted, at least I thought she did, clearly I was mistaken. When I flirted back, she looked horrified like she couldn't believe I was flirting or even talking to her. So, I decided that we head home to get a good nights rest for the surgery this morning. I could tell that she was tired and so I was I. We walked out the door to go home and she didn't cross the street, did I tell you that she lives on the 4th floor by the way? Anyways, when she didn't cross the street I knew she didn't want anything to do with me at all so I just counted that as a lost. This morning on the elevator, I apologized. She looked distraught, almost worse than she did yesterday and well you saw the rest in the OR."

"Hm that is a long misunderstanding. But, I don't see what the misunderstanding is. Well, actually I do. But, did you let her explain? Or was that her trying to explain and you treating her like trash?" Addison basically accused. She know how Callie is, quick to jump to conclusions and she's almost sure that is whats going on right now.

"Of course not, why would I do something like that and further embarrass myself?" Callie asked confused.

"See Callie, there is a reason I am your best friend. I know you, and I also know that you like to jump to conclusions and get ahead of yourself. What if she just wasn't expecting it? What if she has a valid reason and you just brushed her off like lint on your shirt?"

That put Callie in a deep thought. What if that was trying to explain herself and get to know her? What if she actually had a shot with Arizona? Did she just blow her chance? There was only one way to find out. She left Addison in the lounge with a proud look on her face, she was determined to find and talk to Arizona now.

When Arizona was done with the post op and waiting on Addison to find or page her. She pulled out her phone to text Tim:

 **A: Hey, did the stuff arrive yet?  
T: Yes Ma'am it did. Just have to get it set up, maybe we could do it together when you get off if you aren't too tired?  
A: Yea definitely, it is my stuff after all. LOL  
T: True. Did you talk to Callie yet?  
A: I guess you could say that. She talked, I listened.  
T: And?  
A: Didn't even have a chance to explain this morning because she started apologizing.  
T: Did you tell her though?  
A: I tried?  
T: Why is there a question mark at the end of that?  
A: I tried to after the surgery and she blew me off. Guess she isn't interested after all.  
T: Callie Torres blew you off?  
A: No? Yes, you big doofus. Callie Torres blew me off.  
T: Stop rolling your eyes at me. What are you going to do?  
A: Obviously give her the space that she's clearly asking for.  
T: So you're giving up? Arizona Robbins giving up?  
A: No. I'm giving her SPACE.  
A: Actually, I'm going to write her a letter.  
T: Why not just talk to her?  
A: Have you been reading my texts Timothy?  
T: Oh yea, space. That's right. Sorry. I just saw a HOT redhead come out of the hospital.  
A: That was probably Addison, my Attending. She is kind of hot though.  
T: Anyways, want to meet at Joe's have a drink or tow to celebrate your official arrival?  
T: Wait, what do you mean Addison your Attending? You know of this woman?  
A: Yea I do. I told you about her just not that she was HOT. LOL. How are we going to do the apartment at Joe's dude?  
T: We'll talk about that later and we can do the apartment if you're not too tired or drunk. LOL  
A: Sounds like a plan. I'll text you when I'm going into the lounge to change.  
T: Sounds good sis. **

After the conversation with Tim, Arizona wanted to get away from everyone so she decided to head up to the roof and clear her head. Figured she'll write the letter for Callie while up there. After taking a few minutes to herself and get her thoughts in the correct order. Arizona took out the pad she had in her pocket. So much for the letter she was going to write, maybe more like a note than a letter? Better than nothing right? Taking a deep sigh she began writing,

 _Dear Callie,_

 _I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable yesterday. That wasn't my intentions at all I just wasn't prepared for your reactions to my actions. See the thing is, I WAS flirting with you and I DO like you but I am a virgin. So, when I heard your response I was thrown off because I realized that maybe you don't want to be involved with someone like me. Someone who is reluctant to sex and probably will be until she's married. No one has ever stayed when they found out and you're just too precious to get involved with romantically and then have you leave altogether. I like you, I really do and that is the only thing that stopped me. Figured that you should know, even if you don't want to talk to me right now. Now you know, and the ball is in your court. I will continue to give you the space that you need and if you want to be friends I totally understand that as well._

 _PS_

 _I was jealous when you were flirting in surgery. That was just cruel. I hope that you understand my misjudgment and give me a second chance. Or third chance since you blew me off earlier._

 _-Arizona_

After being satisfied with her letter and seeing that it was almost time for her to clock out for the day, she began gathering everything and to let Tim know she was headed to the lounge to change clothes. She was confident that her note would set things into stone for her and Callie. As she made it to the lounge and changed clothes, she took the note out and looked at it for a second before placing it into Callie's locker and walking out of the lounge.

As she was walking out looking at her phone, she didn't see Callie standing around the corner (because she ran around it at the last minute) just having watched her place the note in her locker. She knows she should've walked in to talk to her but after seeing the piece of paper she was scared shitless. She wasn't prepared to be officially rejected by the blonde. As she walked into the lounge and retrieved the note from her locker, she took a deep breath; ready for the rejection to start….

 ***** I hope that this was worth the wait. I was caught up. The three people that actually commented after last chapter had me thinking long. But the wait is over, I'll probably be uploading the next chapter soon. I write them on paper, but actually typing them and uploading them seem to be the big problem. Thank You ALL and please leave reviews.**


	9. Chapter 8

****** I do not own Greys, just the mistakes. Thank you calzonafan123 for your review. I wouldn't dare have her not read the note. Lol**

 **Chapter 8**

Callie took a deep sigh and began reading the note. As she got down to the most important part (that she deemed) she closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't believe she did it again, jumped to conclusions. She finished reading the note and smiled when Arizona stated that she was jealous when Callie was talking to Colleen in the OR. That wasn't her intentions but, she'd be lying if she said that she wasn't happy. She pulled out her phone to text Addison, "drinks at Joes tonight, on me."

Addison pulled out her phone to check the buzz as she walked into the lounge looking for Callie. She hadn't seen the woman since she left her earlier, Addison figuring she ran off to look for Arizona and hopefully apologize. She looked up after entering the lounge seeing Callie, just as she was about to respond to the text message. "Drinks on Callie Torres? Now that's something that rarely happens, must be some type of special occasion. What happened? Did the Chief finally cut you lose and make you an attending despite all protocols?"

Callie looked at Addison with her ashamed face and that was all Addison needed to know (did I mention that she knows her best friend quite well) "these are 'you were right' drinks aren't they?" With a nod for confirmation, she added the biggest smile she could and semi yelled "I told you so! So what did she say when you guys finally talked?"

Callie took a moment before responding, "well we didn't actually talk." She stated watching Addison's face contour into a sour look; she held up her hand to stop her from talking any further than her face was. "After I left you earlier, I set out to find her, which I couldn't do so she must have a really good hiding place already. I was on my way back in here when I rounded the corner and saw her standing in front of my locker with this note and her street clothes on. I was going to walk in, I swear I was, but then the fear of rejection struck me and I just couldn't do it. I saw her turn about to leave the room so I bolted back around the corner so she couldn't see me."

At that, Addison burst out laughing, "Well nine damned, Callie Torres, big bad Callie Torres I might add, ran around a corner from her crush who she needed to be apologizing too." After getting her a good laugh out of it, Addison got back to business, at least for now because drinks were in the near future and she wasn't about to let this talk bring down the mood she was ready to endure. "So what are you planning to do? And before you answer, you better make sure it's the right answer because I'm not sure that I like you right now. Especially how you treated my then intern."

"Yea well I didn't mean too. It's just that…" Callie took a moment and thought on Addison's last statement, "wait, what do you mean 'then intern'" she asked with a confused look on her face. Addison smiled at her "I was wondering how long it was going to take you to catch on to that statement. I can't tell you because she has to find out first but still, good things are coming for her and you're not the only one breaking all kind of protocols around here." She proudly smiled.

Callie looked shocked for a minute before replying "oh well that's great. I have faith that she'll do wonderful things if he brings in someone to be her mentor other than that prick Stark. Anyways, are we going to Joe's or no?"

"Yes, we're going. I just wanted to get the scoop before we got there because I refuse to let you kill my buzz when we do. Besides, I was hoping that this cute blonde I saw earlier will be there. He was so handsome, can't believe I didn't stop and talk to him. You're paying for that too by the way."

"Why do I have to pay for it? Know what, never mind don't answer it because I'm certain I know who you're talking about and you're going to owe me soon." Callie responded walking out of the lounge laughing.

As they made it to the bar they could see that Joe already had a nice crowd l, luckily for them Joe always kept them a table open. I mean who wouldn't, they drink a lot and tip very good. Even if he wasn't friends with them he would make sure that the doctors had a table whenever they came. The two had been at the bar for quite some time so they already had a nice buzz going when Callie finally spotted the blonde woman that had been haunting her. She was with Tim and it looked like they were getting ready to leave the bar before Arizona stopped him and told she had to use the bathroom. Seeing this as her chance to finally talk to the woman, with liquor courage, she told Addison "hey, I'll be right back in going to the bathroom." She left when she got a nod from Addison.

Walking towards the bathroom she briefly spoke to Tim but she didn't even bother to stop because she was on a mission and didn't want anything to ruin the chance that the liquor was giving her right now. As she walked in she saw Arizona washing her hands and got straight to the point, "I got the note that you left in my office."

At the angelic voice she heard, Arizona whipped her head around almost not believing what she heard or who she was seeing. "Umm wow really. I didn't expect you to say anything about that for at least two weeks. Figured you'd need time to wrap your head around things; so to speak."

"Yea well I didn't need time. See I already knew what I wanted but I was thrown off by you. Now, that I know that you want the same thing I want; how about you give me a chance and I promise to be on my best behavior and not push you on something you don't want. I also promise to try to control my sexual banter."

Arizona looked at Callie before answering, "how about we had everything out right here right now. I don't want anything coming back up later. So, I want to start by saying, again, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way. I wasn't expecting your response and when I got it I kind of froze up because I realized at that point, you could potentially be someone I throw caution to the wind and try something I've never done before. Also, I hope that you don't let the thought of me being a virgin scare you away. If after this conversation we both decide that this is what we want."

"Ok so we're hashing it out" Callie chuckled. "When I made that comment I thought you weren't interested in me, which I now know isn't the case, so I was hurt and ashamed to be honest. And then you didn't walk across the street with me when we were leaving, which I knew you lived before because Tim was always talking about how beautiful you were and you were going to be living with him. I knew then that you didn't want anything to do with me so I made up my mind to apologize for making you uncomfortable." She finished. After looking at one another for a short amount of time she continued "know what, all of this is pointless. It was just a misunderstanding that we're both aware of now and we know what we want. I promise I won't let you being a virgin scare me away. If anything it shows me just how loyal you are and if I can get you to agree to just one date I'll be lucky. So what do you say, one date?" She smirked.

"All you want is one date?"

"Well a woman has to start small. Besides, this could be our very last first date." She responded.

"Hmm I'll give you one date. Let me see your phone?"

Callie was looking for her phone for 3 minutes before she realized she didn't have it, "crap I must've left it at the table. Out of all the times I could've left my phone, today is the day that I decide to leave it." Callie groaned.

She was totally upset that she had forgot her phone but she wasn't too upset because she had a date with Arizona Robbins and nothing was going to stop her from getting that date started, with or without her cell phone. I mean they do live in the same building. With mutual understanding Callie opened the door for Arizona to walk in front of her so they could leave the filthy bathroom, truth be told they were starting to get a crowd and neither wanted to be exposed in the open. When they walked out they saw a sight they weren't expecting, Addison and Tim kissing. Luckily for them they had walked out when Addison leaned in for the kiss Tim not shying away. They walked up to the two and Callie cleared her throat.

"Oh Cal I was just coming to bring you your phone and tell you I was heading home. Now I know what took you so long. Please tell me you two talked THIS time"

"We could tell you but it doesn't mean it'll be true. And by the way, when did Tim's lips look like the women's restroom to you?" She smirked at Addison.

"Know what? No, I'm not doing this tonight. Here's your phone and you, (she said looking at Tim) don't forget to text me." With that she winked at him and walked off. Before she could get too far Tim stopped her "how about I walk you and get you a cab?" He received his answer with a nod and bright smile. They walked out of Joes together chatting.

Callie turned her attention to Arizona, "well since I got my phone back, would you like to see it?" Callie asked. Arizona just grinned and took the woman's phone out of her hands and text herself. When she was finished she asked "care to walk home together?" Callie stuck out her elbow for Arizona to grab onto as they proceeded to leave the bar, happy and excited for what was to come.

 ****** well it didn't take as long as the last time. Again thanks for reading and all mistakes are mine. Until next time. I wrote this using Word document on my phone so, if anything is messed up that's why. I tried a new way; hope you guys liked it. I have an idea about the first date but, if you want to dish something out let me know.**


	10. NOT AN UPDATE

AS MUCH AS I HATE DOING THIS, IS THERE ANYONE STILL INTERESTED IN THIS STORY? IF SO, EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME. I AM THINKING OF STARTING IT BACK UP. I HOPE TO GET BETTER AS THINGS GO ALONG AND HOPEFULLY I WONT STOP UPDATING THIS TIME. ALSO, IF YOU WANT GIVE ME IDEAS THAT YOU'LL LIKE TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY.

THANK YOU!


End file.
